Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, are providing progressively better cameras that capture higher-quality digital images. Further, stand-alone compact cameras, digital SLR cameras, and mirrorless interchangeable-lens cameras, are becoming more popular. Thus, the amount of high-quality images being captured is increasing rapidly. However, images are often captured by devices that are obstructed by dirt, grease or other foreign objects. Despite the progression in image capture technology, images captured with an obstructed camera may be poor in quality.